Nichole, Daughter of Artemis
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: This is my take on the story! Though it is just something I will work on as I think of it I hope you like it. I do not own anything other than the OC's.
1. Nichole Daughter of Artemis Ch1

This is my own take on the world of Percy Jackson. I don't own anything to do with the movie or books, I only own the OC.

It was just another day in hot day in New York city. Nothing has really changed since me and my mom moved here from Indiana... well more like returned from Indiana seeing as how I was born here but grew up there. But the buildings are a bigger than they were in the small town I came from. And there were a lot more people here as well. Other than that its pretty similar.

Oh, by the way my name is Nichole Vaughn, I'm a single middle school student, current 13 year old lesbian, but that's pretty normal when you were raised by a lesbian for a mother. My normal outfit consist of a skirt with flame pattern lining the bottom and a dark red shirt with a gring skull on the center, my dark brown hair is tied up in a ponytail by a silver ribbon, Oh, and I'm a demi-god or Half-human half-god if you didn't know. Most of you are probably wondering How my mother had a child when she was a lesbian. Well... it's kind of a weird situation.

You see, the way my mother explained it to me was I'm a 'Brain child' or something like that. My mom and my mother hooked up and my godly mother discided to have a kid with her. Since she was a god I can totally see it happening since the last guy who hit on my mom got slapped so hard she knocked his tooth out. But anyway, My mom didn't tell me who my other mother was since it was against some kind of law or something.

She said that cause I'd start attracting monters soon that we had to move to New york and that I'd be staying at a summer camp that was for people like me. So I was kinda excited to meet other demi-gods. But for now I had to go to Yancy academy, a boarding school for kids who have issue's learning. Like me being dyslexic, where words just seemed to get jummbled up constantly, and ADHD, where I can barely sit still for something I'm not interested in.

It's a good thing my mom got me interested in Greek mythology when I was younger. Otherwise I doubt I'd be into it at all.

But anyway my class was currently on a trip to the Metropolitan museum of art, that was currently being led by our latin teacher Mr Burner, A middle aged man with scraggy thinning brown hair and beard and confined to a wheelchair with his normal tweed jacket, who despite his apearance was one of my and a few other peoples favorite teacher. He oftan told interesting storys in class and was always gung ho for a joke or two.

Currently I was sitting next to the only two... slightly normal people in school that didn't either hit on me or try and pick on me, key word being try, as the last time someone did... well, let's just say they avoided her afterwards. Anyway, Nichole's current friends were Percy Jackson, a boy who she found out also has the same issues with learning that she did, he wore a navy blue shirt with a picture of a shark jumping out of the shirt to bite you and some loose black shorts that went past his knees.

Then there's Grover underwood he wore standard blue jean pants that were pretty loose on him and a burnt orange tee shirt no pictures, who had to walk on cruches since he was crippled. Though that dosen't stop him from being first in line when the school has enchiladas. They were currently talking about something, though I kinda zoned out the entire trip.

As the bus pulled into the parking lot I couldn't help but marvel at the building. Even thought I had been living in new york for a few month's I couldn't help but be amazed at how different the buildings here are.

"Come on everyone" Mr Burner said as he some how got off the bus while I was looking at the building. "Stay together and don't wander off. This means you Nichole!" He started to say only to yell out the last part getting a small blush from me, though it wasn't noticeable, as others laughed quietly. See.. I got lost on one of our last outings and he hasn't dropped it since, always keeping a close eye on me so I didn't suddenly disapear. It's not my fault I have a bad since of direction!

Mom say's I got it from her since my godly mother always knew where she was. Anyway, He also looked at Percy when he said that, as he always ended up in some kind of trouble. The first stop of the tour was of some cases carrying some broze sword's and shields, as well as a few bronze spears. Though I spent more time looking at the bow's with bronze tipped arrows, letting stray thoughts come and go. 'I wonder if they are well taken care of.' was one of them.

"Keep up Jackson, Vaughn." Mrs. Dodd's said sweetly when she noticed both me and Percy were still looking at the weapons while the class had moved forward. She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wears a black leather Jacket, even though she was like 50 years old. She joined just after Christmas break after their previous Math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

She really didnt like Percy as she often called upon him when she knew he didnt have the answer to the question asked.

So for the new few hours Mr Burner led our group around giving explanations about anything we passed. Both Roman and greek weapons, as well as strategies that were used in certain battles such as the Battle of Troy. I personaly found the Trogen horse quite interesting. And agree that Athena's gift was better than Poseidon's, Seriously what would they use salt water for? At least they could use the Olives for food or oil.

Currently the group was making their way through hallways, where both Percy and me were looking at the Mosaics and plates that lined the walled or being secured in special cases, so that no one could touch them or ruin them in anyway. There were some that we recognised from the stories Mr Burner spoke about in class.

Though I wasn't really paying attention since I was focused on a mural of the greek gods. It showed all 12 of main gods... though I was slightly sad that Lady Hestia wasn't in the mural as well. She was my thrid favorite! Right after Artemis and Athena. Though I was snapped back into reality when she heard Percy yell at Nancy to shut up.

"Mr Jackson do you have something you'd wish to say?" Mr burner asked while clasping his hands together in his lap.

"No sir." Was the mumbled reply he got from the boy causing some of the other kids to chuckle quietly at him.

"Well, then perhaps you can tell me what is happening in this picture?" He asked while motioning at some picture that was on stele which showed a man sitting on a throne with a child in his hand and mouth wide open.

"Um" Percy started and gained a bit of confidence when he recognised the pictures. "That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes, and he did this because...?" Mr Burner said training off showing he wasn't satisfied.

"Well..." I heard as he started while trying to think things over. "Kronos was the King Go- I mean Titan, but he didn't trust his kids who were gods. So, he um, ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zues and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zues was older and strong enough he tricked his dad into throwing up his brothers and sisters-" He got this far when he was cut off by the girls in the class to say Eewwww, Except me of course.

This only caused everyone else to roll their eyes. "Then there was a huge fight and the god's won." He continued and fineshed getting a nod of approval from Mr Burner.

"Correct Mr Jackson, and that It how the world came to be ruled by the Twelve Olypian's. The most powerful being the three brothers Zues, Poseidon, and Hades." He said pointing towards three small figures before continuing, "But since then they have been rivals. And on many Occasions the gods come down to earth and how should I put this..." He started again before being interupted by me.

"Hooked up cause they couldn't control themselves. Stupid perverted males." This caused quite a few people to laugh, even Mr burner and Mrs Dodd's, though no one noticed the slight nervious twitch Mr Burner gave.

"That is correct, but is it wise to call the gods that?" He questioned.

"Meh, While I belive in the gods I also belive that they should be faithful, or that the women should put a shorter leash on them." Was the blunt reply getting a nervious chuckle from the old man.

"It'd certainly fix a lot of problems." Was his mumbled reply. However he and some other's did hear a chuckle and a mumbled question from Nancy. "Like were going to use this stuff in real life. Really what job would ask, 'Why did Kronos eat his kids?' Or 'Name a few of the Demi-god listed throughout history'."

"And Why Mrs Vaughn, to paraphrase Mrs Bobofit's excellent question, dose this matter in real life?" Mr Burner asked.

"Well, I can think of a few, such as if you get a job at a Museum like this, or for all we know the god's are currently still around as well as the monsters of old. For all we know there could be a demi-god in our class." Was the answer he got. Getting shocked looks from Mr Burner, Mrs Dodd's and Grover, and weird looks from everyone else.

"Uhh, yes, vary interesting. Full credit to the both of you. Mrs Dodd's if you could please lead us outside for lunch." He asked as he eye'd me curriously.

Said teacher nodded and begin to usher the group outside, walking them back through the Museum with grover next to me. It didn't take long for me to realise Percy wasn't next to us and saw him off to the side talking to Mr burner, but shrugged it off and continued to walk.

But as they got halfway down the hall way I noticed another path to a different room. Curiosity getting the best of me I slipped away from grover and made my way to the door and read the sign next to it, though it took a few moments for the words to correctly form. 'Huh, The hall of Greek Goddesses?'. As I entered the room I quickly noticed the Statues around it. One being Aphrodite's, another of Athena, then Artemis, and finaly Hestia. Though it slightly dusty when compaired it to the others.

Seeing a duster off to the side, I went to work on dusting off Lady Hestia's statue. Once that was done I closed my eyes and silently prayed. 'Don't worry Lady Hestia, your not forgotten.' If she had looked at the statue she would of noticed a slight glow to it before it died down.

"Here you are, and I'm Sure Lady Hestia greatly appriciated that Nichole." A voice came from behind me, I could already tell it was Mr Burner.

"I hope so. It's always been a bit of a downer when I see how she's treated." Was the reply I gave as I checked the Statue over for any more dust.

"I completely agree." He stated while also looking at the statue.

They sat in silence for a few moment before I broke it. "I'm sure you have some questions about what I said before right?"

He was Slightly startled but none the less nodded. "Yes I was wondering what you ment by what you said."

"We both know the gods are Real Mr burner. As well as the Demi-gods, considering I am one." I said to the hidden question. Knowing he was more than he seemed.

He stared at her for a bit before sighing. "how long have you known and do you know which parent?" Mr Burner asked.

I turned to face him while shaking my head. "I don't know who it is only that It is a Goddess." causing him to blink.

"I thought you live with your mother?" He asked with a confused expression.

"I do, But that's the thing. I have two mom's." I said before walking out the door leaving a shock and confused man behind.

'Two mothers? this is a first I've heard of such happening. Hmmm, interesting.' He thought before leaving as well only to see Mrs dodd's leading Percy away and quickly going after them.

I on the other hand made my way over to a nervious grover. "Hey G-man, what's up?"

"N-nothing. Have you seen Mr Burner?" He nerviously asked.

"Grover, man, You suck at lieing, and He just left after Perc and Mrs. Dodd's why?" I stated causing him to calm down.

"Nothing I was just worried Percy would get in a lot of trouble. But Mr Burner should keep it low." Was the reply I got and after giving him a currious look I shrugged it off and began eating. Shortly after Mr Burner returned and a few mintues later Percy returned getting confused after talking to both Nancy and returning a pen to Mr Burner before joining us.

"Hey guy do you know who Mrs Dodd's is?" He asked, still showing his confused expression.

Grover was the first to reply though seem a bit hesitant. "W-who?"

Nichole was about to say yes but cought a look from Mr Burner and chose to play along, "Sorry Percy, I haven't heard of her. I think your getting a bit stressed out over the end of the term test."

Percy was confused about their answers but shook his head and just sat down and continued to eat. I could tell he wasn't buying it but there wasn't much I could do. It wasn't my choise on weather to tell him or not. 


	2. Nichole Daughter of Artemis Ch2

And so begins the next chapter. Now I Don't know who to give her as a partner yet. But I'll choose soon. Anyway on with the story! Even if I don't own anything, (But Nichole) that has to do with it!

It's been a few weeks since Percy had his incident with Mrs Dodd's and he continued to ask people about her. I just answered pretty much the same but knew he wasn't buying it. But that was mostly Grover's fault since he sucked at lieing.

At the moment I was in Percy's and Grover's room studying with the boy while Grover went to the bathroom, though the door was left open to keep idiot's from spreading rumors.

I could tell he was getting more and more irritated by how badly he was fidgeting. But he soon snapped and threw the book at a wall before flopping down on his back. "Ugh! This is impossible! I keep reading but it's not sticking!"

I sighed and looked up from my own book from where I was leaning aginst the wall. "Come on man it's not that hard sure the letters get mixxed up but it isn't impossible." I knew what he was going through but he seemed to make it sound much worse than it was.

Percy just rolled his eyes with a sigh as he got up to get his book before sitting at his desk. "How am I supposed to remeber the difference between Chiron and Charon? It's exactly the same!"

My respone was to close my book and give him a deadpan stare. "Percy for the 3rd time, One has an A in it the other has an I. It's not that difficult it you look for it."

"You know what I mean." He growled out getting even more frustrated. He liked Mr Burner's class so he didn't want to fail it.

"Man if it's so hard why don't we go see if Mr Burner has some tips for you. I mean he is a teacher and your one of his favorite student's so I'm sure he can help you find a way to help." I encouraged. I could see he really wanted to pass this test to show Mr Burner that he could do it.

Percy sighed then looked over at me. He used to have a crush on me after I first sarted school here, But he eventually got over it when I told him that I would only date girls. "Do you really think that he'd help me?"

I scoffed at that. "Percy this is Mr Burner we're talking about he's always trying to help us get better. Come on He should be in his office."

"Yea, your right, thanks." He said as he stodd from his seat and left the room with me following him. So here we were, climbing the stairs to get to Mr Burner's office on the 4th flood, but as we got closer they could see the door slightly open and the lights still on, meaning he was still there.

But as we got closer we could hear voices, one was of course Mr Burner but the other belonged to grover, Currosity getting the better of us we got closer to listen in.

"...worried about percy and Nichole Sir." Was the first thing that could make out. It was a surprise to us since it was usaly them protecting grover.

"...alone this summer." Grover said though some was still muffled. "I mean a Kindly one in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make things worse by rushing them Grover," Mr Burner's voice cut Grovers off. "We need Percy to Mature more. Nichole Is more than ready, but at the moment Percy is our main concern."

'I wonder what they mean by me being ready? Are they from that camp mom mentioned?' Went through my mind as I remembered what my mom told me about how Demi-gods were found and brought to camp.

"I know he is sir but that dosen't mean we should leave her out of it and Percy may not have time. The summer solstice dead line-"

"Will need to be solved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can and we can worry about Nichole after we contact her mother." Was The older man's replay.

"But sir... Percy saw her... " Grover tried to reason.

"His imagination, "Mr Burner insisted. "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convine him of that."

'Mist? Isn't that the thing mom told me about that keeps the normal people ignorant of this world?' Pasted through my head.

"But Percy has been asking questions and I can tell Nichole knows something as well. I don't know how much longer I can lie."

"You have to Grover. I know it's tough and they have both become your friends during your time here but it will be safer for them."

"Sir I... I can't fail in my duties again." Was the cracked reply grover gave. Showing how hard it was for him. "You know what it would mean."

"You haven't failed Grover." What Mr Burner's kind reply. "I should of seen her for what she was. For now lets just worry about keep Percy and Nichole Alive until Next fall-"

'THUD!'

All talking stopped when Percy Accidently dropped his book causing a loud echo to resound through the halls. He had been paying so much attention to the conversation that he didn't even notice his grip sliping.

I was quick to react by grabbing both the book and Percy's arm and dragging him down the hall way and back to the boy's room.

Back in the hallway, Mr Burner spoke. "Nothing," He mummbled. "My nerves haven't been the right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either," Grover said with a sigh. "But I could of sworn..."

"Go back to the dorm, You've got a long day of exams tomarrow." The older man stated.

"Don't remind me." Was the replay he got along with a small groan.

And so Mr burner shut the lights in his office off, but as the two left a strange clomping sound could be heard echoing through the halls.

Back in the dorm, Grover had just return to see both Percy and me reading from our text books, Percy at his desk and I was back in my normal spot, the one that I would normaly sit in when ever I was here. "Hey guys."

"Hey G-man." Was Percy's reply.

"Hey." I Returned with a slight wave.

"You guy's ready for the test tomarrow?" Grover asked and recived a groan from percy and a so-so motion from Nichole.

So as Grover and Percy talked about the test the next day, I eye'd Grover Carefully. If Him and Mr burner were from the camp her mother spoke of them she saw no reason to worry. So with a shrug she got back to studying.

The next Afteroon both me and Percy had just fineshed with a 3 hour Latin exam, Percy was mentally exhausted, but just as I said the night before, did did so-so on the test. The test had been far more challenging than we thought. Not only were the letters constantly swiming, but the questions were a bit harder than we thought they would be.

Percy had been worried about possibly being cought the night before. Me... I just couldn't care less.

Mr Burner had called Percy back to talk to him while I had to go Meet my mother in front of the as I she made my way out of the school I cought Grover and my Mom talking. Currious I walked over to them. "Hey mom what cha two talking about?"

"Hi honey, Grover here was just informing me on how to get you to camp. He's one of the people who help Demi-gods get there." My mother explain as she hugged me.

"Ah, so he's a styar huh?" I asked while looking over the surprised Grover.

"Yup, I'll be taking you to camp tomarrow morning, tonight though we will be having a going away party." She said happily.

"Alright mom." Was my answer before turning to Grover. "Cya later G-man."

"huh, oh yea, bye." Was the confused reply of one Grover underwood.

After getting in the passenger side of the car and waiting for Mom to get in and start it I gave a wave to Percy who just walked out of the school. Not a moment later we were driving down the road heading home. After a little while Mom discided to speak. "While you were at school I got a letter from your other mother."

Perking up I turned to her. Over the year's we'd occasionaly get a letter. I'd get gifts on my birthday. Like the hunting knife I got for my 11'th birthday. Or the hair clip that changes into a bow along with a Keychain that changes into a quiver of Arrows. I've had practice with both. I can say i'm a decent shot with the bow and do a pretty decent job of fighting with a knife. even if I have no real form yet. "What'd she say this time?"

My mother made a turn before Stopping in front of out House. After parking the car she turned to me. "she told me to make sure you have your hair clip and key chain on you as well as your hunting knife. She said she'd claim you at dinner on your first night, so keep your stuff with you."

Giving a nod I made my way to my room. After getting my things packed in a never ending bad. A gift I got from my godly mother on my 8th birthday. I placed My hair clip and keys along with my hunting knife on my desk. Next to that sat a gift I had gotten from one of my godly uncles. I never met him but the note he attached to it said to keep it close and blow on it should I ever get in over my head. It was a black whistle. It had a shine to it that didn't reflect the light.

I got it for my 10th birthdayas well. the only thing that indicated who it was, was the the word and letter, Uncle H. I knew it couldn't mean Hercules, as I've heard from my mother that he was acctually a jerk. That only left 2 possibilites. One being the smith god, and other being the lord of the dead. I knew who sent it. It was just a feeling I had but It felt right. Giving a nod, and silent prayer to Uncle H and my godly mother, I place my bag next to the Items then head downstairs. I had fun playing games and talking to my mother knowing that I wouldn't see her for a few months. Later that night I went to sleep dreaming of what camp would be like. Little did she realize that this would be the last night of peace she'd have a the next 2 months. 


	3. Nichole Daughter of Artemis Ch3

It was finally the day I go to camp and find out who my godly mother is. She had already been dubbed mommy by me when I see her. I know the laws stating that you can't be raised by your godly parents but they never said no visits right? Anyway, I was up and dress in a pair of tight shorts with a dark red skirt over them, along with a black T-shirt that a blood red wolf snarling on it. Cap it off with some black running shoes and my hair clip keeping my bangs out of my eyes and I look good. Pulling the Whistle around my neck while pocketing my keychain. The last item was strapped to my leg. My hunting knife that had a wolf carving on the handle. A bonnafied bad-ass.

Grabbing my bag I headed downstairs. I was met by my mom in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. We talked through Brest fast about the small things. How school was going and what we each though the camp would be like. After finished eating we got in the car and were off. It was pretty quiet on the way there. When we reached the turning point to the camp we were surprised to see a destroyed car sitting on the side of the road. We looked at each other, shrugged and turned toward the camp. Seeing the big tree mom stopped the car and shut it off. Waiting for a moment i leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you mom."

She returned the hug just as tight. "I'll miss you to, have fun and make some friends. If possible find a girlfriend."

Giving a sigh, opened the door, grabbed her bag and stepped out. "No promises. There aren t a lot of girl out there who bat for our team." She only got a nod and a wave as the door closed, the car backed up and turned around. The young girl watched her mom drive off and when she was gone turned around a smile on her face. It was only 2 months. Walking toward the big tree, though she felt something off with it, but continued on and passed the barrier that her mom said was there. Passing it she gave an awe filled look at the camp. Shacking herself out of her trance she made her way down the path and into the camp.

She continued walking until her camp across the biggest building there. "This must be the place." Pulling my bag up a little I walked up the few steps there were and knocked on the wooden door.

It was a few minutes before the door opened. She was shocked to see Mr. Burner though. "Mr. Burner? What are you doing here?" She knew he was from this side of the world but to be at camp?

He gave her a smile and ushered her into the build and to a table that had, what she guess was two satyrs and another of the camp Directors. "I was just at your school to check up on Percy, He's here by the way, my real name is Chiron. Over here is Mr. D, The wine god."

She was surprised that a god was here but didn't show any outward reaction. "It s a pleasure to meet you Sir, My name is Nichole Vaughn. The letter we got from my mom said she claim me at Dinner."

This shocked the four in the room. They'd never heard of a god giving messages to Demi-gods. Mr. D and Chiron shared a look. This was a first but not unwelcomed. "Well, not much to do then. Welcome to Camp, and all that stuff. Since you'll be claimed tonight I don't see the point in putting you in cabin 11. Let me see if Annabelle will show you around. Annabelle come in here!"

A young girl came through another door which read Medical area. She had blonde hair in a princess curl and stormy grey eyes. She was the same age as me but seemed smarter than me. "Hi My names Nichole."

The grey eyed girl looked at me for a moment as if she was trying to learn everything about me. Not bother in the least by this I just stood there. A moment later she stuck her hand out. "Annabeth Chase, I guess I'll be showing you around camp today." Giving her hand a small shake she turned and motioned for me to follow her. Giving the god a bow and wave to Chiron I followed her.

With the god and Centaur. Mr. D spoke. "I like her, she actually showed respect."

Chiron was surprised but it was the first time someone did not make themselves look stupid in front of a god. So settled on giving him a nod.

Back with me and Annabeth. So far she'd showed me the training Area's, I took a special interest in the archery range. Which I somehow felt was noted down by blonde girl. Next she led me to the Cabin's, this is where Chiron came riding up. "Hello girl's I came to see how the tour was going."

I gave him a wave. "The training area's seem fun, can't wait to try it out. We're going to see the Cabins next."

He gave a nod and walked next to us. "Allow me to join you. Lead on Annabeth."

Said girl gave a nod and continued. "Now as I was saying. There are 12 Cabins 1 for each Olympian. First we have the male cabins. Cabin 1 is Zeus s, which is empty at this time and should be for a while since he along with his two brother swore on the River Styx not to have Demi-gods anymore. Then we have Cabin 3, Poseidon s Cabin which is Empty same as Zeus, Cabin 5 is Ares's Cabin, Cabin 7 is Apollo's cabin, Cabin 9 is Hephaestus s Cabin, and cabin 11 is the Hermes Cabin, Watch out for them some are thieves, but that's also where we stick new campers who have yet to be claimed by their godly parent, Some do and some... don't and end up staying there the entire time, or until they leave camp for good. Then Cabin 12, Mr. D's Cabin."

She made sure I was still paying attention and when I gave a nod she continued. "Now to the female Olympian s Cabins. First Cabin 2 is Hera's, It's Empty and more there to honor her. Next we have Cabin 4 Athena's cabin, I'm a part of that cabin and we take after our mother in her love for reading and architecture. Next is cabin 6, Artemis's Cabin, It's there as mostly to honor her as well but is used by her hunters when they visit camp. Next is Cabin 8 Aphrodite's Cabin. They are alright but are extremely girly, even the guys. Next is Cabin 10 Demeter's cabin, they help with the strawberry's we sell to get equipment for the camp. Did you get that?"

Nichole closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them looking at both Annabeth and Chiron. "Yea I got it, but why doesn t Lady Hestia or the minor gods have a cabin for their kids? Do they simply not deem them important enough to consider their feelings? I mean I doubt Lady Hestia would care if the Unclaimed children stayed in her cabin, giving the Hermes Cabin some room for them and it'd be fair since Lady Hera has her own cabin even if it's unused but to not consider that her sister would want one as well? It's kind of mean if you ask me."

Annabeth and Chiron gave a nod at that. It was better than the current way they were doing things and Lady Hestia probably wouldn't have minded that the unclaimed used her cabin. Chiron was disappointed in himself for not thinking of it but gave a nod to the girl who giving him the idea. It was at that time that a bell rang through the area. "I agree with you on that Nichole but we should be getting to dinner. Your godly mother said she'd claim you then right?"

Annabeth gave me a confused look when Chiron said godly mother instead of godly parent where as I gave him a nod. "Yea, the letter she left mom said it'd be then."

This just made Annabeth even more confused. "Wait so you have two mothers? How is that possible?" Asked the ever curious girl.

Chiron blushed bright red while I just gave her a slight tilt to the head and a small smirk. "I could show you if you want." Chiron start sputtering about going ahead and trotted off leaving behind 1 confused blonde and a giggling brunette. "I'll tell you in private later Annabeth." This got a nod from the girl though her eagerness to learn was apparent on her face. It took us another few minutes to reach the dining area, Annabeth split away after giving me a look that said I'd be explaining later. Giving her a nod I went to the front by Chiron and Mr. D.

Chiron gave me a smile and Mr. D just gave a grunt. As the Centaur stood he immediately drew everyone attention. "Good afternoon everyone, tonight we have a new member joining us, and from a letter left to her by her godly mother she will be claimed tonight during Dinner. So give a hand to our newest camper, Nichole Vaughn." As I stepped forward a light shone over my head, the room had become deathly silent. Curious I looked up and was shocked. Mr. D had even dropped his diet coke. "All hail Nichole Daughter of Artemis Goddess of maiden's, childbirth, and the moon." Everyone was too shocked to bow.

"Sweet so my other mother was is Artemis. Thus she is dubbed Mommy." This snapped everyone out of their shocked state and sent them right back in. She had two mothers?! Annabeth was just as shocked about her godly mother being Artemis but knew about her other mother and was still waiting on the explanation from me. A few gave a nervous laugh at what I said though, wondering if the goddess would do anything against that.

700 Mile away in a forested area in Missouri. A camp of girls sat around a rainbow watching as their Lady claimed a Demi-god. All were confused, even more were shocked when the girl said she was her second mother, a few gave a light laugh at Lady Artemis being called mommy. Said goddess was blushing at the title having never been called that before.

Up on Olympus there was a lot of commotion. Apollo was going on and on about finally having a niece, Aphrodite was shocked that she never knew that Artemis had a daughter. All the male gods besides Apollo had small nosebleeds at the thought of Artemis and another girl being together. Which more than half of them were soundly smacked upside the head. The unmarried ones got threatened by a smiling Apollo that they should forget what they dreamed about or there'd be an arrow up their ass.

After everything calmed down Athena began wondering what one of her daughters was so curious about that it even bled over to her. So waving her hand at a mirror she could see Artemis's daughter talking to one of her favorite daughters, Annabeth. Deciding to see what they were talking about she waited.

Back with me in the Dining hall, I had just sacrificed some of my meal to both my Mommy and Lady Hestia. Giving the hearth a smile as it brightened up I made my way over to my table and ate. After dinner I was about to make my way to my cabin when my hand was grabbed. Turning to see that it was Annabeth and she had a small pout and glare pointed at me. "You still have to explain that to me Nichole."

So with a sigh I led her to my cabin and walked inside, Annabeth following when prompted. Both of us looked around, me cause It was all new to me where Annabeth had never been in Cabin 6 before. It had natural feeling to it, like camping out in the woods would give. In the back there was a room with my name on it so heading back there I opened it up. It was comfy I'll give it that. The bed was made of wood, the mattress being covered by a bear skin blanket. The room was decorated in a woodland type of way. The closet looked like a tree, and the dresser a sump. There was a wooden desk as well. A couple of trophy racks, most likely for if I ever get the chance to go hunting with my mommy. The armory stood out as it had an extra bow, a couple of quivers with bronze tipped arrows, and 3 more hunting knives. To me it was perfect.

Annabeth liked the feel of the room. It had a homey feel to it. She watched as I looked around the room before heading over to my bed and sitting down. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

Turning to face her, I had to stifle a laugh. She was practically bouncing in her spot waiting to learn something new. Neither of us knew we were being watch by Annabeth's mother Athena. "Now the reason I have two mothers is because their lesbian's." Seeing her confused look I explained further. "It means they like girls. I also share this with them as I find girls far more attractive sexually then Guys."

The blonde girl was now blushing up a storm. Her mother was no different. "Y-you mean them... and together?" Giving the young girl a nod all she could say was... "Wow, how do two girls have sex?"

I blushed slightly whereas Athena was a new shade of red. Her youngest was asking about sex?! "Well... It's kind of hard to explain and I doubt you like girls like that so I wouldn't worry about it."

Annabeth bit her lip. She was curious about how girls did that together without a guy. She's only ever read book that showed a male and female relationship. "Well... can I get a kiss? That should show weather I'm interested in girls or not right?"

Athena was stunned with how forward her daughter was. She was a lot shyer as a kid. Shaking her she continued to watch. She didn't care if her child turned out to be into girls. And she could do worse than Artemis's daughter. She could be dating a son of Poseidon. In the medical wing of the big house Percy sneezed.

I stared at the girl for a moment making her squirm. Giving a sigh I nod my head. I didn't take into account about how eager Annabeth was to learn new things even if they were about herself. She pounced on me instantly capturing my lips with her own. I was stunned, Athena gave her daughter a nod. She knew what she wanted and got it. After a moment I began kissing back, a few moments later the kiss escalated into a full blown make-out session. Hell there was even some groping! Braking the kiss I was the first to speak though I was slightly out of breath. "Wow."

Annabeth's face was flushed and she was breathing slightly harder. "Yea, that was amazing! I think can get use to this and here by claim you as my girlfriend." Both me and the beet red but still listening in Athena blinked in surprise at that. Athena cut the connection off at that. Her daughter was something else.

Scratching my head though I still had a slight blush. "Sure, Whatever you want princess." She gave a huge smile and hugged me tight. I could already tell that she'd be staying here so sighing I turn off the light next to the bed and fall asleep with her laying on top of me. My last thought before going to bed? 'Hey mommy guess what! I got a girlfriend and she's Athena's daughter.' I could have sworn I felt a bit warmer for a second before I fell asleep.

Little did I know that my mommy was also watching what had happened and was surprised about how headstrong Athena's daughter was. "Sleep tight my little hunter. We will meet someday. You as well Annabeth. We'll have a long talk then."

Back with us even in her sleep Annabeth shivered a bit and pulled herself closer to me as if fighting off the sudden chill she got. 


End file.
